Current events of Altverse/PBN
Your latest headlines from the Patagonian Broadcasting Network. 2014 October 7 *''PRIME MINISTER ANNOUNCES EBOLA COUNTERMEASURES'' - PORT BACON - The government today announced that travel restrictions would be furthered against -afflicted countries in , and that any movement between Patagonia and such countries would be at "the most careful level of monitoring." While the Ministry of Health has stated numerous times that the nation is entirely prepared for the arrival of the disease, the government has been extremely cautious as to not let the disease even reach Patagonia in the first place. 8 *''EBOLA PATIENT DIES IN HOSPITAL'' - DALLAS - The first American to have been diagnosed with Ebola is reportedly to have been killed by the disease. Doctors were treating the patient with an experimental drug in an isolation unit in Dallas, Texas. Following the diagnoses of the patient, a Spanish nurse is reported to have contracted the disease from one of Spain's most reputable isolation units, bringing question onto the true preparedness of doctors around the world to deal with the disease. 10 *''"NO TOLERATION OF MEXICAN AGGRESSION"'' - BUENOS AIRES - The Austral American Union ended its emergency session in Buenos Aires today with discussions over the organization's official reaction to recent aggression by Mexico against Sierra. The meeting, which began on Tuesday, involved top government ministers from all governments of the Union. Jaun Gálvez, Secretary General of the AAU, announced today that the Austral American Union would take into account "no toleration of Mexican aggression" and that the AAU gave "full support to Sierra against the belligerency of their Southern neighbour." The meeting has drawn criticism from the governments of Brazil, Colombia, Mexico, and Venezuela, who largely called the announcement misguided and the opinion of the Union irrelevant. 14 *''THIRD TERM FOR EVO MORALES'' - LA PAZ - The incumbent Bolivian president Evo Morales has won an unprecedented third term with more than 65% of the vote. Critics of the president both in Bolivia and throughout the Austral American Union have called him an "autocrat looking to prolong his power." Officially, Prime Minister Holly Fairforge has congratulated Evo Morales on his victory, and pledged that Patagonia would assist Bolivia should its people demand a recount or an investigation into the legitimacy of the elections. Following a statement from the Bolivian president that he would not run for a fourth term in 2020, most who accused the president of fraud have backed down. 17 *''PERSONHOOD OF NONHUMANS'' - PORT BACON - In an unprecedented move in Parliament today, the final vote on the controversial augmentations to the Animal Rights Act have given personhood to species of the order and the families and . The Act, which already outlaws the use of all animals in tests and guarantees them rights as living beings, is to be fully implemented by the end of November, with the government giving a deadline to any entertainment or research institutions which hold members of those groups captive. Many farmers and fishermen have been in outspoken opposition of the prospect of personhood for these species, and as such, hundreds gathered in front of the Parliament today to protest these changes. Nonetheless, the Parliament has passed the amendment with a vote of 314 to 66, and will begin enforcing the policy in two weeks. The win has seen a great deal of celebration within the Green Party, and represents one of the more significant victories of the group. 23 *''"UNWARRANTED AGGRESSION"'' - PORT BACON - The Prime Minister has condemned the government of Danguk and its actions against the Russian Federation has "unwarranted aggression". Speaking today from Port Bacon, she said that "peaceful, diplomatic solutions are key in this world," and that "invading another country to reacquire territory is a keystone of the Victorian Era." Furthermore, the Prime Minister has also taken the momentum of the news to condemn the Dang government's refusal to introduce a more democratic government as desired by its people, claiming that Danguk "represents the past" in terms of "domestic and foreign affairs." Category:Patagonia Category:Altverse Category:Events Category:Media